1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cycloalkanecarboxanilide derivatives, their use as herbicides and to herbicidal compositions containing these cycloalkanecarboxanilides.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a new class of compounds which are useful to control plant growth. This class of compounds is characterized as amides derived from a substituted cycloalkanecarboxylic acid and certain 3,4-disubstituted anilines.